


【农橘】他喜欢你

by hugesweet



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: 酸唧唧吃醋梗 不甜我zhi杀心胸肺外科higher trainee高级专科实习医生 x houseman实习医生手术部分场景来自「oncall36小时」





	【农橘】他喜欢你

00

你啊，就不要让金毛知道你在外面有猫。

01

“例汤也没了吗？”已经错过了饭点，林彦俊挑了食堂里为数不多的几个剩菜，人不多，位置倒是能随便坐。刚做houseman那会儿看一台手术，下来看见肉类就要恶心一顿，外科第七年，人已经麻木了。

猪排刚塞进嘴，口袋里的call机就开始响，剩余的太大份了，顺手叉了一块比较小的，鼓着腮帮就往住院楼冲。

清洁阿姨趁着人少，打扫一下电梯，他只好半道爬楼梯上来，推开心胸肺外科大门护士就朝他跑来，“林医生，病人还是没有呼吸没有心跳。”

病床旁边站着几个轮班吃饭回来或者还没吃饭的护士，屏幕显示的指数状态不好，做着基本急救等待指示。

护士站站着两个身影他也没空管，他绕到病床左边，护士挪开给他留出位置，“大A每三分钟一次，小A0.6mg。”

“是！”

忙着手里的动作，就注意不到碎发下的剑眉皱在一起，语气也是冷冷的。副顾问常跟他说脸上要带着笑容，记得的时候还好，一忙起来又忘了。

“林医生，这两位是轮科实习的houseman，副顾问说让你带一下。”拉开帘子，争分夺秒总算抢救回来，护士长领着两个面庞清秀的男生站在面前，还带着学生气，穿上刚分配的崭新白大褂就像准备去教学楼做实验。

目光扫视了一眼，一个感觉呆呆的，另一个看起来乖顺的也悄悄在打量着他，他微转过身，视线马上就低了下去。

毕业实习的小愣头能派上什么用，三个月轮一次科室，大多都累得再也不想来，“心胸肺外科不比其他科室，自己做好心理准备，抽血问诊安排照CT追报告，都是houseman的基本职责，不要让我教。其余的事，搞不定就说，不要捅娄子。”

两个人一直点头，乖顺的那个头发跟着晃动。

“林医生，8号床病人说心绞痛。”小护士从里边出来，“马上来。”他走之前目光瞟了一眼，乖顺的看胸前名牌叫陈立农，微张着嘴好像有话想说，只是他来不及多看，不那么崭新的白大褂被空气鼓着向后飘，转身就朝床位走过去。

忙完已经快三点了，再过几小时一轮oncall就能结束，林彦俊坐在办公室的转椅上才感觉到饥饿。抽出桌上新出来的报告时轻飘飘的餐厅纸巾落下来，明明饭都没吃上，撑着桌面抬头正好对上门外那双新月形的眼睛。

给病人打drip还敢乱看。

林彦俊起身关了门，墙上挂着的镜子正好映着一模一样的脸，淡淡的黑眼圈是有点凶，而刚刚那个houseman指过的嘴角，还挂着一点猪扒酱汁。

林彦俊用拇指抹了干净。

02

前几天台风过境刚下过大雨，这几天还算清凉，阴着天不放晴，空气温度很低但也不知道什么时候会下雨，他是很喜欢这种天气的，很像他的性格，不过副顾问常夸他细心又果断很适合这一科，有时候听见会觉得夸的到底是不是他。

其实也没有必须要以拯救生命为业的崇高理想，真的只是分数高也不知道选什么，听说医科还不错就跟着选了而已。

林彦俊扶着栏杆，指尖弹掉烧成灰的烟蒂，被副顾问看见又要说教了，上一秒还在看X光片里老烟枪黑掉的肺，下一秒就自己抽起来。最开始是在住院部后边的空地，人少又隐蔽，后来要打地基很吵灰也大，才转移到天台上来。

有一次抽着烟撞见病患，赶紧转过身掐了烟头，但呛了一口怎么也没掩盖住，他几乎是掐着大腿在跟人打照面。现在还好，天台还晒着床单，连成片的白色鼓着风飘动，站在这边想当隐蔽。

不过这也只是几秒前的想法。

“彦俊哥？原来你在这，好巧。”靠着好脾气和讨喜的脸这些天在病房里混得很开，特别得中老年病患偏爱。笑起来时看不见眼，亲和又无攻击性，陈立农娴熟地把床单从吊绳上取下来叠好。

咳也止不住，硬要憋下去只是把脸憋的通红，他盯着陈立农手里的被单，“这不是Lindsay做的吗？”

“Lindsay姐有点忙，报告追完了我也没事。你还好吧？”陈立农微低着头看他。

呛成这样要缓好几口气，哪还有闲情逸致抽，林彦俊把烟头掐了，想摆出一本正经的冷脸却有种故作镇定的姿态，陈立农倒笑出来，“我不会跟副顾问说的啦，秘密。”

秘密两个字沉稳又短促，和前面奶生奶气有不自觉撒娇嫌疑的几个字形成鲜明对比。死𡃁仔，被抓到又会怎样？林彦俊很想反驳的，搞得很像串通一气不被教导主任扣分。

“实习报告有在写吗？”他看着陈立农一件件把床单叠好。

陈立农噘着嘴不愿回想，抬头就对上他，“天台上还要问这种问题哦？”

其实是不知道该说点什么，包括当higher trainee这些年，除了急救和对病人的例行问诊，其余的交流还不如面前这个社会新人。不过……他挑了一下眉毛，“有什么不行？”

“你真的很恶劣诶。”陈立农皱着张脸，被迫拉回写报告压力的边缘脑壳疼，进手术室大多数时候只能观摩，第二副手也当不上，好一点的时候，就被安排在收尾阶段给病人缝合伤口。

他却后撑护栏仰着头，好看的杏眼眯成缝，靠欺负人换来的诡异快感从心底里涌上，帮你保守秘密还这样对我，我就这样啊，他在看不到的地方偷偷向上扯着嘴角。

口袋里同时传出震动，陈立农摸出call机认真地看向他，林彦俊也收起玩味的表情，大步朝楼梯口跑去，风拂过吹着没怎么修剪的头发和白大褂飘动，“你跟我来。”

回到科室护士已经在等了，“林医生，有个病人要从急诊科转过来，冠心血管严重栓塞，需要马上做手术，五分钟后到。”

03

“很紧张？”陈立农换上绿色手术服，不是洗过手还碰水龙头，就是不小心摸到胶鞋又要重新洗。以往都只能在一旁观摩，现在毫无准备突然做了副手，说不紧张是假的。

林主刀的头套和口罩都带着，只剩那双杏眼露在外面，不过即将也要被护士带上专用眼镜。陈立农除了点头也做不了什么。

“看了这么多次，是不相信我，还是不相信你？”感应门打开时里边昏暗只剩手术台格外光亮，他看见林彦俊好像踩着风走了进去。

对着活人做手术不比学校实验，抽静脉血管时差点弄穿，不过好在也只是差点。

“我要的是剪刀，给我把钳干什么？”那双眼工作时认真得可怕，本就是争分夺秒和死神拉锯的工作，容不得半点差池。陈立农跟着一惊，器械护士不知怎么走了神，他打了个手势抢在前面将器械递给林彦俊。

这会儿不是问责的时候，林彦俊只是抬头看了他一眼，接过剪刀继续工作。起先林彦俊还说一句要什么，一来一往，在他张口之前陈立农就已经把需要的东西递在他手上。

手术做了两个半钟，肚子饿还口渴，脚也累，手术服和胶鞋也没换下，额头抵在墙上，吐出的气被墙拒收，原封不动送回脸上，转过身陈立农就看见最后出来的人了，“林医生。”

林彦俊摘了手套朝他走来，“对，对不起，开始我有点紧张，静脉血管没抽好，之后我会注意的。”

“我有说要怪你吗？”陈立农愣了一下，面前的人也微歪着头看他，“不过如实说的话，第一副手的水准确实没达到。”

可原本让还没完全从学校毕业的houseman做第一副手就有点为难人了，还是这种没有充分时间准备，实习医生他见的不少，第一次就能跟上他的节奏可不多。

话刚说完这个被头套压得软乎乎的头就垂了下来，看不见的狗耳朵也耷拉着，不像第一天打照面时那样大狗狗般甩动。林彦俊克制着将极度想伸出的手揣进兜里，“但已houseman的水平讲，算及格。”

他瞪大了眼睛，好像难以置信，可他的小师父只留下一句“再接再厉。”就轻飘飘地走了，他看着那个酷酷地背影，开心地对着空气胡乱挥舞，“我会努力的！”

酷酷地背影没有回头，不过右手却从兜里抽出来，朝他比了个OK。

04

说来也不过就是比普通同事关系再好一点，偶尔也会有种终于融入年轻群体的错觉。搞不定就说，不要捅娄子。话是他说的没错，可林彦俊瞥见那张乖顺求知若渴的脸，也太粘人了。

“我怎么知道，我修的是心胸肺，又不是神经外科。”嘴上是这么说，身体还是很诚实地打开每日特供冷饮。

“这样吗？我还以为你什么都懂。”陈立农垂着头，英文和构造图上都是圈圈点点，他偷偷瞄了一眼，林彦俊碰到低温之后双唇就会冻得通红，像冲洗干净即将要糖渍成果酱的多肉樱桃。

“少给我带高帽子。”歇过这把林医生就准备起身走了。

“没有啊，你那么厉害，我又找不到其他人问。算了，你去忙吧，我自己翻书查就好。”陈立农叹了口气，本来就是一双下垂眼，盯着书本眼睛失焦，失落时头顶上看不见的狗狗耳朵好像也耷拉下来。林彦俊走了几步绕过花坛，陈立农还苦着张脸。

高帽子还是受用的，不知道是不是该骂自己没事找事，脚已经退了回去，大片阴影罩在参考书上，大狗狗疑惑地抬头。

“真想知道？”大狗狗拼命点头，林彦俊坐回餐厅藤椅，从他手里抽出笔就在笔记本上画起来，“心瓣发炎组织弹上脑，形成的血管瘤会爆裂引致脑内出血，那反过来……”

笔下没停脸颊却聚焦发烫，转过头正巧对上那双新月眼睛，“听懂没有，我只说一遍。”

陈立农一定不知道自己笑起来的样子很傻，“没啊，没有诶，怎么办？”碎发在空气中晃动不停，眼睛却不移开。

“自己想。”林彦俊扔下笔陷进藤椅里，陈立农挠着后脑嘴里叨叨脸上苦恼的样子特别装模作样，他双手交叠在胸前，捕捉到时不时投射来的目光时昂着下颚，“看我也没用。”

陈立农嗤了口气，闭着眼之后眼珠向上滚了一圈，睁开时抿着嘴，一副无奈至极的样子，“那多看几眼也没关系咯？”

现在的小孩都怎么回事？他眨巴眼睛突然不知道该说什么，只是忽闪忽闪的长睫毛在对方眼里确实另一种样子，陈立农突然凑过来，鼻息打在脸上温温热热，他愣在那像被失咒了不能动，短暂的触碰又退了回去。

陈立农竖着食指给他看，“有脏东西。”被拨过的睫毛好像用电卷棒熨过，又翘又烫。

死小孩。

克制住心率过快需要对身体的控制力，再怎么说也是专科医生，这点控制力还是有的，可人生有的时候就不能太得意，指不定就在哪条小沟里翻了船。

他极力摆出冷面凶悍的表情，直起身子背挺得笔直，“好好看你的书，这点都听不明白别想我在你实习报告上签字。”

陈立农阴阳怪气地哦了一句，握着笔看他的草图特别吊儿郎当。他问一句你笑什么，“没什么啊，那就只能延期轮科，继续留在心胸肺烦你啊。”

05

他喜欢你。

一但在心里给对方下过定义，很多事情就变得顺理成章又显得别有用意。

林彦俊盯着桌上的草莓三角形小蛋糕，甜品店的logo小牌有点歪，看起来放在这也有一段时间了。确实很饿，和副顾问参加病人手术方案讨论组一直在会议室听几个科室讨论到下午两点。

扣门声想起时他抬头对上挤眉弄眼的小护士，“林医生，外面有人找你。”他把蛋糕挡在堆起的文件后面，“很漂亮诶，是女朋友吧？”

他不想辩解也懒得答复，事实上，比女朋友还难搞。领着人进门诊室就一屁股坐在转椅上转了几圈，林彦俊站在办公桌旁边插着腰扶额，“能不能有点坐像？”

对方懒得搭理他，一眼就瞄到粉粉嫩嫩慕斯淋面的草莓蛋糕，“唔，好吃诶，在哪买的？”

“不知道，说不定被投毒了。”女生不满地唔了一声皱着眉，“干嘛那么扫兴！”

“所以你来干嘛？”林彦俊看着小蛋糕被挖了一块，里面还是分层的，他才不喜欢吃，甜甜腻腻，一看就很小女生，对，不想吃。

“来看看我在乎的人过得好不好啊？”女生放下了配的蛋糕叉，伸舌尖扫一圈唇廓时像极了他。

“又花完了？”女生像翻杂志一般翻着桌上的病例，很懂事又体贴地说他谈钱太见外了，“好啊，那谈点别的。你跟着那个飞机师就跑了，那个地勤怎么办？”

其实他也没想管这档子闲事，毕竟每天对付这些千奇百怪需求的病人就够头大的，只是这个对象吧，逼出他这辈子也不可能有的老妈子性格，真是不得不问两句。

“什么那个飞机师，有名字的好不好，Leo啊，不许你说他坏话。”说了五个字代指就不乐意了，女生从转椅上站起来走到他面前，身材窈窕矮他十公分，但在女孩子里也是高挑出众的了。“而且啊，我劝你还是别担心地勤了，他啊，是弯的。”

后面几个字说的噘着嘴小小声声，顺带就换上林彦俊的腰，两只手开始在身上各个口袋里摩挲，找到目标靠在他身上开开心心地从钱包里抽出看起来就很高档的黑卡。

“所以，刷你哥的卡，给你男友买礼物。”女生的脸颊被揪起一坨，像吞食过冬的仓鼠，“林妍妍你真的很会，想空手套白狼是不是？”

“什么空手套白狼，白狼早就是我的了啊。”奸计被识破了，右手从她身边环过圈在怀里，黑卡抽了回去，空空的手心赏了张普卡，她鼓着脸噘着嘴，“这怎么够嘛！”

“嫌不够这张也别给了。”既然给出去了，就休想抽回去。

漂亮妹妹可机灵，迅速切换回可怜兮兮的苦肉计，说的真像是大街上捡来的孤女，林彦俊吐了口气，“呐，满意了没？”

“亲兄妹说什么满意不满意，人家只是来看看辛苦拼搏的哥哥而已，一个人孤独久了难免想家，说不定哥哥想我了又见不到我，一想到这里我这个妹妹就好愧疚……”漂亮妹妹这会儿是搂在脖子上又乖又体贴的。

林彦俊倒数最后十秒，还没数到五，骗钱得逞的猫咪双手将卡捂在胸满面春风，“再刷爆别想我替你还，还有不许给那什么Leo买太贵的东西。”

猫咪在金主哥哥脸颊上大大啵了一口，转身之后后面的唠叨叮嘱全没听进去，“知道啦知道啦，哥哥好好工作，妹妹才有钱花哈。”

真是，一点都听不进去，林彦俊插着腰看着门外转角消失的背影，除了无奈和宠着也想不出别的办法了。收拾好情绪准备下午的工作，眼神撇向病房，却不小心捕捉到一个有点失落的眼神，不过随后就马上低下头继续对着病床上的病患问诊了。

干嘛啊？  
他看了一眼桌上被吃了几口的草莓蛋糕，是真的有点饿，但我不想吃不想吃。

06

“不行哦，这几床病人都要打drip抽血。”陈立农把针头推进去，换上小瓶管，一管很快就抽好了，林彦俊拿着没递出去的牌板站在一旁罕见的尴尬。

“你也看到了我现在没空。”陈立农给了棉棒让阿公压住小伤口，拿着工具转身换了临床。

是怎样？一直费尽心思讨好自己的小鬼突然变了态度，比不配合的病患还不受他待见。被趋向而来的光环绕着洋洋自得的人四周倏然黯淡无光，小光环离他起码十米远，怎样也挂不住面子。

“这床病人很急，可能要转介到神经外科，再不追报告耽误病情……”林彦俊盯着床边的后脑勺，后劲发尾有个小桃尖。

“找Lindsay姐帮忙吧，Mark不当值我一个人真的忙不过来。”打drip这么久手法已经很娴熟，单手就换好抽血管，盯着手臂目不斜视，换句话说就是完全没看他。

“Lindsay有Lindsay的事，追报告本来就是你的职责，连这点简单的事都做不好，实习报告也别想让我签字。”被忽略的滋味可不好受，何况这一房好几个病人坐躺着没什么事都饶有兴趣地往这边看。

“实习报告实习报告，除此以外还有别的能威胁吗？”陈立农压上第二根棉棒，突然起身站在他面前，笔直站好比他还高半个头，业余时间练的微隆起的胸肌和宽厚平坦的肩倒把他对比得瘦弱。

略带着怒气和不满，还有点，林彦俊看着他的眼睛，委屈？陈立农靠近了一步，你你你……！就那么一瞬间他居然被这个小孩吓得愣神后推小半步。

不过好在陈立农只是从他手里抽过牌板，“我去追就是了，除了威胁就是威胁真的很没意思，希望林医生可以坦诚一点。”陈立农吊着下垂眼把装着工具的篮子推到他胸前，擦肩而过时依然目不斜视余光也不分他，只是用只有两人能听见的声音留下一句，“工作生活都是。”

小光环也有小脾气，林彦俊这会儿除了心律不齐以外还有点懵头，不缠着他了明明应该轻松才对，干嘛非要去威胁人家，真的很没面子又没风度，但是他又没有深想这种情绪到底来源于什么。

林医生，你这样不太好吧？扎好扎带的阿伯顺便叨叨，“黄伯你再这样小心我扎痛你。”

07

这种莫名其妙的小脾气一直持续了一礼拜，早上忙完兵荒马乱的连环追尾急救，整个人脚不沾地。

下午还有一场安排好的小手术，他按习惯重新翻阅一遍病例在脑内做好演练，风险不大，第一副手安排给了陈立农，不过得知消息的时候只是礼貌客气地跟他说谢谢，林彦俊看着也不知道哪来的不爽，就想掰过两坨脸颊扯开看看脑袋瓜里到底在想什么。

这样也哄不好？臭小鬼真的很难哄诶！林主刀接过护士递来的器械，假装随意地瞟过对面的副手，低着头认真做事，除了专业操作以外林彦俊免不了有点怨念。

换回白大褂，医生也需要放松，手术结束通常不是去抽根烟就是去住院楼后面小花园的自动贩卖机买点冷饮，通常是看之后有无急事来选择。

想喝芬达来着，不过在前一人按完按钮之后就亮红灯显示售罄。

“干嘛？”陈立农刚从取货区拿出冷饮就被人从手里抢掉，想抢回之前还眼睁睁看着人拉开拉环畅饮一大口。

没了追捧还要倒贴哄人，遭受到的冷遇和莫名其妙的小别扭攒成的不满终于在这一刻爆发出来，“干嘛？是你干嘛吧？你才是莫名其妙的那个！”

“问你啊林医生！”陈立农有个情绪一上来脸和脖子就会红的特性，盯着芬达易拉罐怨念极了，长腿跨了几步一屁股坐在黑色长椅上，双腿微敞开可以侧着坐个人。

林彦俊翻了个白眼，跟着在他旁边坐下，易拉罐壁上的水珠落在裤子上漫延成一小块圆渍，“喂陈立农，我们很聊得来，你做我的副手也很默契，我不想因为有的没的影响我们的同事关系。”说完又觉得用词不妥，“额，朋友关系。”

他转过头，陈立农还鼓着脸闷闷不乐，好像装着万千委屈也不愿意说。朋友关系，已经在他脚尖前画好了界限，“哦，朋友很好啊，反正我也比不上漂亮妹。”

啊，他想起那个幽怨的眼神，不过嘴瓢了说出的下一句话居然是，“是嘛，你也觉得她很漂亮。”

陈立农那双新月眼睛气得瞪红了，“有必要吗？炫耀女朋友看我什么反应？我要是难过你就会很开心吗？”

眼睛都红了，特别像闻到主人身上有猫味，背着它在外面偷偷撸猫的金毛，以为隐藏得很好洗过手了，味道却很明显。那么一大只，缩在角落独自生闷气，除非逼急了否则也绝不吠半句，闷骚得很。

“女朋友？是我妹妹啊。”林彦俊看着他，委屈至极的人慢慢收回表情。

被情绪冲昏头脑，冷静下来想长得真的有点像，“真的？”

“你觉得我在骗你？”陈立农拨浪鼓摇头，抿着嘴眼睛也眯成一条缝，开开心心地靠回椅背肩并着肩。

林彦俊吐了一口气，花了好大力气又是红又是给机会照顾，就是这种小事吗？成年人了可不可以不要这么幼稚，他把芬达落在长椅上，拿惯了手术刀，转起来灵巧毫不费力。

还在叨叨着，肩头倏然一沉。高强度高负荷的工作，时刻保持神经紧绷应对每分每秒的战斗，实习不到三个月的houseman跟他没法比，做手术不觉得，肾上腺素一回落才开始觉得累。他侧着头劲量让脖子以下保持不动，睫毛在眼睑上映出扇形，所以我刚刚说的，你一句都没听进去对不对？

算了，他伸手从后揽过小金毛的肩膀，顺便揉了揉从第一天看见就有手痒欲望的乖顺毛毛。

睡吧睡吧，哥哥罩你。

08

这是他第一个带回家的男孩。

心胸肺外科实习结束，下周开始就要去新科室报道了。几个不当值的basic trainee和houseman一起去在他们科室住过一段时间的阿伯开的店里胡吃海喝，林彦俊当值，坐镇科室守夜没去。

接到电话时刚分析完送来的报告，电话那头的呼吸声隔着听筒都能闻见酒味，还有微弱的喇叭声和风划破空气的气流声。

他只是夹着手机继续翻阅报告没说话，两个人都在等睡先开口，很幼稚地认为开口就会输。

“你能不能来接我？”声音含含糊糊，朝气蓬勃的声音混着酒气就像碰瓷求一个主人的流浪小猫狗，又失落又可怜，好像错过了这次，你就再也不能在巷子口找到他了。

“你在哪？”林彦俊合上了报告。

快一米九的个头，乖乖坐着台阶靠在墙边等他来接，一步都没挪动，眼神聚焦看清楚人还要小声怨他，好久哦，等到很冷。

“那你不会问阿伯借件衣服穿。”林彦俊站在台阶下居高临下地看他。

“阿伯都关门了啊，你看。”手指醉醺醺地指着身后拉下卷帘的铺面。

“好了，你家住哪，我送你回去。”林彦俊跟着蹲下来，双手从陈立农的腋下穿过去环在后背，死𡃁仔都吃什么长的，扶也扶不起来。

陈立农感受到力量，双手极度自然地环上他的脖子，酒气呵在耳廓，“不记得了，有你的地方就是家。”

痛，后脑被人敲了一下，“乱讲什么屁话。”陈立农枕着他的肩头，整个人的重心全压在上面，嘟着嘴闹脾气，“是真的啊，记不得租在哪了。”

“Mark和你合租是不是，我打电话问他。”一手扶着腰，一手摸出手机，刚亮了屏幕就被埋在颈窝看不见脸的人一巴掌打掉了落在地上，“很贵诶，你赔我哦？”

“赔就赔啊！”抬起头说话又摇摇晃晃地，枕回去又把他揽得更紧了，弄得林彦俊后退半步跟着踉跄。真的是，小脾气蛮多。

人被扔在床上，闻到味道就抱着被子闭着眼睛蹭了几下。搞了老半天林彦俊终于被磨得投降说去他家才老实，绑安全带乖乖的，开车也乖乖的。发了个短信给当值的同级同事，临时有事不能回了总要知会一声。

他是没有叠被子习惯的，腰间的力气把他拽回都没怎么铺的床上，真的很粘人啊，掰也掰不开，只好轻轻给醉酒的人拍拍背，还没一会儿就感觉肩头湿湿粘粘的，他捧起陈立农的脸颊，果然咬着牙在偷偷哭，“又干嘛？”

“干嘛要在实习报告上签字。”陈立农环上他的腰，“下个礼拜就要去肿瘤科了。”

“因为你合格了啊，不然还想延迟毕业哦？况且肿瘤科的叶医生人很好也很渊博，你跟着他实习进步会很大。”

“不要，那我只喜欢林医生啊。”长腿也蛮横地架在胯间锁住他，“你明明就知道。”

干嘛，干嘛突然表白。可是他们的关系，除了表白以外，没有什么能解释得通了。

“不轮科怎么知道自己真正喜欢哪科，大家都这么过来的。”他故作镇定地切换回前一个话题，咽着口水等抱着他不放的人的反应。

“不是这个，”陈立农抬头，两人侧躺在床上面对着面，一个酒气未消，一个清明得很，他盯着那双杏眼，声音低沉除了一点点撒娇意味之外听不出占绝大部分的情绪，“我想听刚刚的回答。”

林彦俊被他盯得有点慌，想太多抵抗还不如直接丢盔卸甲，“那你觉得还能是什么回答。”

“说给我听好不好，就想听你亲口说。”覆在后腰的掌心很温热。

“就，喜欢啊，喜欢陈医生，喜欢陈立农，除了当副手比别人好一点以外，又傻又呆的。如果你再矮一点胖一点笨一点丑一点……就真不关我的事了诶。”

陈立农搂紧了喋喋不休的人，一会儿笑一会儿又哼哼唧唧，恨不能抱着人像熊猫一样在双人床上滚来滚去。

因为你也喜欢我，所以，之前的试探，讨好，委屈，吃醋全都有了意义。

舌尖伸进来还能尝到酒气，干白吗？就想一会儿的功夫皮带和衣领就被解开了，锁骨留完了气味就往下一点，对着茱萸舔舐拨弄得凸起，蘸着津液湿哒哒地在卧室暖黄色灯光下好不色情。

属狗的吗，把他下半身扒个精光，还一直拖着屁股总在下面蹭来蹭去。指缝陷进臀肉里一张一合玩出红掌印，把他压在身下合不拢腿，只顾着玩弄胸前的凸起拿内裤里的那一根蹭到发烫也不进去。

林彦俊在他屁股上一拍，你故意的是不是。

勃发的伞头在穴口蹭得犯痒，更恶劣的还是挤进去一点又马上拔出来，然后再挤进去，噗啾噗啾跟开红酒起塞没什么分别。整天研究人体原以为早就麻木，还是被弄得羞红了耳尖，被一个死𡃁仔撩得林医生又羞又赧地瞪着他，搞不搞？不搞给我下去！

狗东西，“要搞不知道轻点啊！”三根手指和身体里那根狰狞完全不是一个尺寸，甬道被完全撑开，满得难受。

大不大跟活好不好可没什么直接关系。

嘴上没法收回，不过林医生很快在心里就一分钟撤回了这句话，如何才能爽到没有人会比医生更清楚。

用最普通的传教士而已，次次碾过G点九浅一深，买的还是很牢固的原木制双人床，受力不均居然也在吱吱作响，撞击在一起和噗呲噗呲的水声把房间里的气氛染得私密又淫糜。

林医生整张脸皱在一起，眼眯成一条缝嘴微张着，指尖插进陈立农后脑的发丝间，抽插得越用力，从尾椎攀上来的触电酥麻感逼得他手里抓得也越用力。

叫床这事可以忍，但好在陈立农也没那种非要他叫出来的直男癖好，反而是他越忍着，直到忍不住了才泄出一两句小呻吟更让他执念疯狂。

到底有没有醉啊？死𡃁仔掐着他的腰做了两次，原本是顾忌他难过才让他先在上面，等做完一次再换他来。

林彦俊看着花洒下淋湿的另一个人，我洗澡你也洗澡哦？陈立农搂着他的腰又在卖乖，“一秒看不见阿俊我就会想，想到心也痛头也痛。”

唔。唇齿交接的地方偶尔会流进花洒的温水，旁边的沐浴露被打翻了吗，浑身被那双手抹得滑溜溜，总在穴口打转。

洗什么澡，洗又洗不掉粘人精。

09

闹铃被按掉之后林彦俊整个人又被捞回被子里，明明是双人床，一人一边怎么会不够位置，后半夜非要挤在他这边抱着睡，又热又挤，跟着在挤宿舍单人床一样。

“你不是下周才去叶医生那报道，跟着我起那么早干嘛？”林彦俊从衣柜取了衬衫，推开身后的等身玩偶。

等他穿好之后等身玩偶又粘了过来，一路粘到厨房，吐司裹着混了黄油的蛋液在锅里翻了面，金黄色漂亮又香气四溢。

“别搬出想我离了就不能呼吸那一套。”下巴抵在林彦俊肩头，张着嘴并没有得到投食，手就埋怨地在腰间搂紧。

“Mark女朋友要来找他，我不方便回去，林医生心地善良，再留我一晚。”睡裤还是林彦俊的，死𡃁仔说是找不到内裤了，真空套在身上，那一根走两步都能晃动看见形状，不过大多数时候还是贴在他身后，晃来晃去全甩在他腿根。

“付房费啊。”吐司出锅，他的手肘顺带捅向小男友的胸口。

“houseman的薪水哪有higher trainee高，我好穷的，林医生通融一下好不好？”人是贴的好紧，手指在吐司上抹了一下，酱汁的味道含在嘴里，又烫又香。

“哦，比如？”林彦俊忙活手里的功夫懒得理他，随口敷衍两句等他下文。

裤子里毫无束缚的那根贴着西裤下的臀缝上下轻轻蹭动，似有若无好似无意，但足够带到暗示。

晨勃未消，这会儿贴在上面可跟前面甩来甩去不同，气息呵在耳边，舌尖撩起耳垂卷了进去，含在嘴里整个人都敏感得软了半截。

“我可以肉偿的。”

-END

番外：

01

陈立农如愿以偿地找到了新房东，还不用付房租那种，收拾东西时笑得合不拢嘴，香港寸土寸金，他原来住的那间顺理成章地被舍友和他女朋友整租了下来。

“喂你是不是被骗了啊？哪那么好找富婆？”Mark靠在门槛上担心他傻兮兮的舍友遇到金融诈骗。

“该不会是那种，老公不太行，要你捐精的吧？”Mark女朋友端了杯咖啡过来，聊出新思路。

“放心啦，他不会骗我的。而且他还说只喜欢我，如果不想觉得被包养，继续考resident工作也可以。”Mark和女友看着宛如小媳妇找到好人家出嫁一般满脸对幸福的梦幻憧憬的前舍友，对视一眼不知道该怎么劝，不过留一张沙发给他将来被骗醒悟了暂住还是可以的。

02

老居民楼的隔音不好，楼下响起催促的喇叭声，陈立农就从地上起身兴奋得往窗外喊，“再等等，我很快就好！”

Mark也好奇富婆到底长什么样开什么车，帮忙把把关也好。

脑袋伸出窗外，是正好停在楼下啦，不过怎么看怎么眼熟，直到车主不耐烦了，干脆熄火从驾驶座里下来，去小店铺里买水还带着墨镜。

Mark：“……”  
女友：“Mark？你还好吗？”  
Mark：“OK，I'm OK.”

03

肿瘤科——

叶医生拉好病床边的帘子，病人已经掀起病服躺好，“现在我教你摸腹腔大动脉瘤，这种瘤比较深入所以很难摸，但是多试几次还是可以上手的。”

叶医生双手交叠，指尖抵在肚脐往上一点的地方让病患配合吸气吐气，“立农，现在轮到你来。”

当晚——

“陈立农你系咪痴线㗎？”

“阿俊摸一下嘛！让我摸一下，这个好难诶叶医生说要我多练习，我又没有别人可以帮我！你忍心看我不合格留在肿瘤科哦？”

“痴线㗎你放开！我没有那种瘤，摸屁啊！”

注释：

死𡃁仔：臭小鬼  
痴线㗎：神经病


End file.
